swgemufandomcom-20200214-history
Tyokkaa
Name: Tyokkaa Species: Wookiee Age: 97 standard years old Affiliations: Mos Gamos Swoop Gang Member (Ex-member) Profession: None Skills: Brawling Allies: None as of yet Biography Tyokkaa was born in the rough streets of Mos Gamos on Tatooine prior to 97 BBY to two Wookiee criminals, his mother and father were gun runners and spice dealers that were well known throughout the outlaw city. At an early age he learned how to fight and understood the basic princaples of Wookiee martial combat which he used to his advantage when he was out on the tough streets and when he was participating in territorial disputes. During one such dispute he fought and sevearly wounded several rival gang members with his bare hands helping his swoop gang win the dispute, although his parents were criminals they did care for him and tought him the skills he would need to have to survive out in the mean streets of Mos Gamos, they never encouraged him to fight and it often saddened them to see him engage in such battles. In his later life when he was around about the age of nintey standard years old he and his parents attacked a rival spice dealers base in an attempt to scare him out of the business so he would stay away from their usual customers, unfortunatley a group of corrupt Imperial Stormtroopers and a corrupt Imperial officer were at the spice dealers house at the time and was securing a crate full of spice for him and his men. When the three Wookiees attacked the house killing two of the Twi'lek's hired thugs after they shot first, the Stormtroopers joined the battle and after a fearce fire-fight in which five Imperial Stormtroopers died and Tyokkaa and his parents were defeated, his parents were executed and Tyokkaa was tried and sentenced to seventy years hard labour in the Spice Mines of Kessel after being found guilty of three accounts of murder. En route to Kessel the Imperial Prison barge was attacked by pirates and all Imperial crew members were slayn and the prisoners were sold into slavery, Tyokkaa was kept by the pirate leader so he could act as a gladiator, over the course of the next seven years he fought over seventy opponents killing or seriously wounding most if not all of them in unarmed combat, although more than once he had been injured pretty badly as well. But seven years late around about one year after the battle of Yavin IV the Rebel Alliance launched a raid on his stronghold, killing the pirate leader and freeing the slaves and servants he kept. Tyokkaa returned to Tatooine using the small amount of credits he was aloud to keep after he won a battle in the gladiator pits. He arrived in Mos Eisly and now persues his mission to take revenge on the Twi'lek Spice Dealer and the corrupt Imperial Officer who killed his parents and who played an indirect role at sending him into slavery Personality and Traits Tyokkaa's personality is aggresive and more than a little headstrong, he is abrupt and has a high tendancy to curse when, angered, aggrivated, tired or hungry which may cause offence to those around him. Like most Wookiee's Tyokkaa was short tempered and often turned violent when angered but rarely towards others, mainly towards things like tables and chairs unless he has a strong dislike for the person that insulted him. Like some other Wookiee's Tyokkaa suffered from asthma and would often lose his breath during exciting moments like before and during battle or during particurally long anger filled rants that he gives from time to time. He is also a great fan of the beverage, Liquid Galaxies which he always kept a flask of in his shoulder pack, along side his comlink, breath mask and personal datapad. Besides his flaws Tyokkaa has an undying loyalty to those he befriends and would gladly fight alog side them to the bitter end if it could not be prevented, he was also a strong believer in the Wookiee Life Debt but he had his limitations, he did not join the Rebel Alliance becuase they saved his life, had a single one person saved his life he would have gladly offered his life to them but because it was an organisation he kept the life debt reserved for someone who saved him out of the kindness of their heart rather than becuase they were assigned to.